Kyuubi no Shippo
The Kyuubi no Shippo (Tail of Kyuubi; Nine Tails) is the improved version of Kyoketsu-shoge.It was created by Kurumi in Chapter 17 of Naruto: Path of the Dragaon Shinobi It was an upgraded by Kurumi, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Its the new weapon of Naruto U. Namikaze. While using the chakra of the Bijuu allows to make a new form of Kyoketsu-shoge. = Statistics = Description The saber style blade with hook at base is completely silvery white with a orange hamon (hardening line) is Kanemoto style, having the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth. Its decoration is golden, and the cloth handle is dark orange. The blade is golden, along with the chain is completely silver gray along with the reattached using metal rings is now replaced with a banded rings. History Its created by the chakra of Kurumi, the Kyuubi no Kitsune that since Naruto took the possession of the normal blade kyoketsu-shoge to be improvement. The blade can cut anything like knife and butter, by the fangs of the Nine-tailed Fox. And the chain is completely extendable and unbreakable that cannot be melted, whatsoever. Since its been passed after the intense battle against a Jigumo-nin named Takashi, using buki-ninjutsu such as the Wind Release: Slicing Tempest which being demonstrate.In Chapter 20 After the preliminaries in the Tower under Phase 2 of the Chunin Exams, Naruto had Kyuubi no Shippo to be attached into his left gauntlet with easy access by Murasama. And then once after it's being installed, until Kurumi (Male Kurama) had being told Naruto about to gain access to morph any forms of chain-related weapons. He can access the 'Kitsune no Yari (Spear of the Fox)', a harpoon-like weapon, a Kunai attached to a metal chain, which it is being use it in battle and even slaughtering his foes and anyone who dared to get in his way throughout the entirely, especially when he shouts his famous catchphrase "Get over here!" as he pierced his opponents with this attack. He had his Kusarigama is being infused with it under Kurumi's suggestion, until then the process for the new form will take time, after the demonstration of the newfound form.In chapter 23. Plot Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi Before the Tail of the Kyuubi (or Kurumi (Fem. Kyuubi)) was created during the Chunin exams, while the Dragon Group; Akuma (Naruto's Team) and Tenshi (Ayane's Team). Since they're stayed on the Tower on the center of the Forest of Death. Now, Naruto will use it to fought one of the Black Spider-nins, Takeshi in the Preliminaries.This Kyoketsu-shoge is been tested in the Preliminaries to fought Takeshi of the Ozunu Clan. In chapter 20 After the preliminaries, Naruto had his weapon to be attached onto his left gauntlet, which able to gain access it.In chapter 22 The blades had a new ability, an ability can shape-shifts into anything that relates to dagger-type weapon.In chapter 23; gain a shape-shift ability. Naruto & RWBY Crossover Naruto-Ninja Gaiden: RWBY To be added...and soon... Naruto Shape-shifting Forms = First Form: Kitsune no Yari (Spear of the Fox) * It took a form of a harpoon-like spear head kunai with chain attached in the ring-pommel. - Spear - Based on Scorpion's Spear weapon from Mortal Kombat. * Scorpion's Quote: "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!" = Second Form: Kitsune no Muchi (Whip of the Fox) * It took a form of a serrated whip, which it will severed anything. - Whip - Based on Daggertail from Prince of Percia. * The Daggertail is normally used in combat; but it is also able to be used in various circumstances such as swinging on hooks or triggering far-away switches. = Third Form: Akuma Kitsune Shinigami (Demon Fox Reaper) * Took a form of a Kusarigama, its blade of the sickle is gold; It has a decorated sickle and a barbed circle-shaped weight, connected with a chain. - Based on Blood Reaper from Shadow Fight. = Ultimate Form: Kage Kitsune Muchi (Shadow Fox Whip) * The ultimate form of Kyuubi no Shippo; it has the power manifests a gauntlet made of the chakra of Kurumi, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, which takes the shape of a sinuous whip, to inflict pain and death wherever he goes. The dark fluid is bounded by a supernatural force, and it hardens on impact. Before they die, its victims feel as if thousands of fangs penetrated their flesh, breaking bones and tearing their life force from them. * The color of the whip is glowing red whip with black outlines, * Energy whip - Based from Shadow Whip on Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. Dracul/Gabriel's corrupted weapon - the Shadow Whip. * Serrated-edge whip - Based on Takeda's Whip from Mortal Kombat. (Previous idea) = Stats = Used on Purpose = Kitsune no Yari - Grappling in long distance = Kitsune no Muchi - Swinging, saw through wooden obstacles with ease, but an added benefit allows him to "tame" large enemies that can be ridden on like mounts. = Akuma Kitsune Karitoriki - N/A = Kage Kitsune Muchi - N/A Moves List Skills Current Form * Demon Fox's Fury - A quick combo that hits surrounding enemies. * Bravery of the Nine Tails - A powerful but slow overhead attack. * Vulpine Ascension -''' A powerful attack to launch enemies and jump into the air. * '''Fire Fox's Fury - A quick combo ending in a powerful explosion with a fire-imbued blade. * Plume of Fire Fox '''- A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery slam. * '''Lightning Fox's Fury - '''A quick combo that delivers an electric shock. * '''Lightning Fox's Despair'' ''- captures the foe and creates an electrical mine in front of him. * Ice Fox's Fury '- A powerful combo that sends the enemy flying back. * '''Plume of Ice Fox '- A quick and powerful combo that causes ice spikes to emerge from underneath the ground. * '''Cyclone of Savage - swings the chain blade around him multiple times. * Broken Icicle Fox '- slams the blade creating deadly ice shard, while imbued with ice-enhance. * '''Ice Fox Tremble '- slams the chain down creating an ice wave. * '''Summons Portal - slash the blade knife in the air, creates a dark vortex portal, which allows the user to select any location that user pinpointed. Kitsune no Yari (Spear of the Fox) * Explosion Spear - launched a spear kunai at the foe, results enhanced with fire nature. At the moment the spears hit the enemy, it can be enhanced once again to send a surge of flames down the length of the chains, lighting the opponent on fire and stunning them. Kitsune no Muchi (Whip of the Fox) * Speed Kill '-' 'While sneaking up from behind, the Dark prince strangles the victim with the Daggertail, pulling the head towards the Dark Prince, simultaneously pushing the victim's body away using a foot, and ripping the victim's head off, and another method, while from above, strangling the victim, then dangling him, and also ripping his head off. There are also variations depending on the enemies. Akuma Kitsune Shinigami (Demon Fox Reaper) * N/A Kage Kitsune Muchi (Shadow Fox Whip) = Whip Combo Variants = *'Combined Whip - A series of fast direct attacks effective against a single target. And adds a high-power finishing attack. - performs 4-combos, and the 5th combo consists of slamming the whip onto the ground. *'Rising Whip' - Direct rising attack that can lift up smaller enemies in front of you, allowing additional attacks to be continued. *'Aerial Whip' - Aerial Whip Series of direct attacks executed in the air. Linking hits with this combos keeps you suspended in the air allowing you to combine them with other moves. *'Guillotine' - As a finisher in any aerial attack sequence. The whip will smash on any enemies in front of the user as land. Good for rissipating enemies on the ground and to drag down airborne foes. *'Whip' - to begin a sequence of hard direct attacks after require Combined Whip. It will work as a Block Breaker against certain enemies too. During first combo, then rapidly slams the whip onto the ground in 3-combos, then with a finisher that cause a powerful smash. *'Counterstrike Whip' - Immediately after the user block, you can unleash a devastating direct counter attack. *'Somersault' - While blocking, and then jump over and land behind foe. *'Somersault Whip' - After leaping over enemies using a Somersault, immediately repeatedly to attack them from behind before they can react. Especially useful against enemies blocking blows. = Sweep Combo Variants = *'Combined Sweep' - A series of area attacks less powerful than the Combined Whip attacks but very useful for crowd control. And adds two additional circular sweeps to the combo capable of pushing back all surrounding enemies. *'Rising Sweep' - Direct rising attack that can lift up smaller enemies in front of the user, allowing additional attacks to be continued. *'Aerial Sweep '- Series of direct attacks executed in the air. *'Smashing Sweep '- While airborne to the area attack as a finisher in any aerial attack sequence. The user's whip will sweep around and hit any surrounding enemies. As the user land, drag down enemies too. *'Whip' - Press and hold the Attack button to start a sequence of fast attacks. You can control the direction of the attacks during the combo with the left stick. Enemies in front and behind can be hit with this series of whip attacks too. *'Counterstrike Sweep' - Immediately after a Synchronized Block, you can unleash a devastating area counter attack that affects surrounding enemies. Baki-Ninjutsu * Wind Release: Slicing Tempest '(風遁 ・斬嵐; Fuuton: Zanarashi) - An wind-imbued high speed attack which unleashes the rapidly spins your chained blade, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. * '''Fire Release: Rage of the Fox '(火遁 ・燃え狐の怒り; Katon: Kitsune no ikari) - Slamming the chain blade on the ground, creates a eruption pillar of flames. * '''Lightning Release: Rage of the Nemesis Fox' '(雷遁 ・宿敵狐の怒り; Raiton: Shukuteki kitsune no ikari)' - ''Shock all enemies around the wielder with a powerful lightning surge. * '''Ice Release: Eye of the Storm '''(氷遁 ・台風の目; Hyouton: Taifū no Me) '- Summon a tempest of ice that has the power to freeze and damage multiple enemies. * '''Ice Release: Whirlwind' (氷遁 ・旋風; Hyouton: Senpū) - Spins the chain dagger behind the user, that charges its ice chakra, and then rush in with a spinning weapon in front. * Lava Release: Destruction of Burning Fox (熔遁 ・燃え狐の破壊; Yoton: Moe kitsune no hakai) - summons the fury of magma fire and slams the Blade into the ground. * Storm Release: Wrath of Storm Fox (嵐遁 ・嵐狐の怒り: Ranton: Arashi kitsune no ikari) - builds up electricity to create a large vortex. * Scorch Release: '''Tormenting Heat (灼遁 ・苦しめ熱; Shakuton: Kurushime-netsu) -'' sends a burst wave of scorch heat shooting towards (his) enemies. * Ultimate Attack: Meidō Zangetsuha (冥道残月破, "Dark Path of the Dawn's Moon Wave") - fires multiple black crescent-shaped portals that not only cut an opponent, but have their remains sucked up into the path. * 'Ultimate Attack: Dance of the Nine Tails '- A user rapidly slashes in high velocity speed with imbued with Light element. Gallery Kyoketsu-shoge.jpeg|The Original Form of Blade Kyoketsu-shoge Scorpion Spear.jpg|First Form: Kitsune no Yari (Spear of the Fox) - Based on Scorpion Spear Kunai daggertail_by_10shadow10-d5p62mq.jpg|Second Form: Kitsune no Muchi (Whip of Fox) - Based on Daggertail from Prince of Percia Weapon_super_kusarigama.png|Third Form: Akuma Kitsune Shinigami (Demon Fox Reape) - A Blood Reaper From Shadow Fight Castlevania-Lords-Of-Shadow-2-4-Shadow-Whip.jpg 20141302100930-Shadow Whip Combos_Castlevania-LoS2.gif See Also Main Article: Weapons' List Travia * A new version of Ninja Assassin's Kyoketsu-shoge. But this idea based on Isom in Fanfiction regarding Naruto being a 'dragon'. * Kurumi made a comment about creating a new weapons was mentioned, based and similar then the Blades of Chaos in God of War. * The first form for this weapon based on Scorpion's Spear Kunai in Mortal Kombat, but the version of this weapon is in 2014. * The Second Form came from Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones, which the weapon itself is the Daggertail, too, * The third form is came from Shadow Fight, the Blood Reaper, which happens to the same Kusarigama that Naruto once wielded, the Ninja Gaiden counterpart is being infused and then formed into a new form of Kusarigama. * And the final weapon form is also based on Shadow Whip in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. Gabriel Belmont, aka Dracula, had wielded the Shadow Whip after he destroyed scatters his Vampire Killer Combat Cross in DLC when Gabriel had becoming a powerful Dark Lord of Vampires. Reference History